


The Moon And Back

by Taliajade1993



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Friendship/Love, Multi, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliajade1993/pseuds/Taliajade1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>following bea's life with the domestic and sexual abuse with harry, the embarrassment she must cause Debbie can a friendly face change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Moon And Back.   
Chapter one. 

Bea found herself waking up next to the same abusive bastard as always, the air in the room filled with the smell of beer and blood. Her ears ringing by the sound of him snoring, Bea just wanted to grab a pillow and smother his face between it. Imagine how easy that would be, all are problems would be over Bea thought to herself. Bea had thought of so many different ways to kill him even though she could never go through with it she could still imagine it. Just the thought of him being near her rupulsed her. She sat up from the bed slowly trying not to wake him, he already showed her enough of his fists last night. As she left the bedroom her face pointed towards the floor just incase Debbie was up, Bea hated her daughter seeing her like this the embarrasment she must cause her makes her feel like a bigger failure. locking the door of the bathroom pointing her face towards the mirror her nose had been bleeding during the night from the punch of Harrys fist. At least it wasnt to bad this time though, he usually does more damage but he must have been in a good mood. she had to laugh it off she could self distruct showing him how weak she was. 

She filled the sink with warm water grabbing a face cloth she lent over cleaning her face getting rid of all the blood. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldnt help but look away, she was angry at herself she just wanted to put her own fists through the glass and crack the glass to resemble herself. She had to snap out of her trance she needed to change her pillow covers before Harry seen the blood. Quitely rushing back into the bedroom she grabbed her pillow, hiding the cover underneath her fleece cardigen so neither Debbie or Harry see's it. As she entered the living room there was beer bottles all over the living room table, grabbing the bin she ran around quitly throwing them all away. Harry had to have a tidy house and if Bea didnt meet his requirements she would soon know about it. Harry always made sure of that, breakfast had to be ready on the table as soon as he woke up, with a coffee. she had always thought of putting rat poison in his coffee, a slow and painful death. She couldnt do that as she would have to leave Debbie, then he would win anyways even if he was dead. If she wanted to leave him then she had to be smart about it she wouldnt leave unless it was with Debbie. 

Once breakfast was on and cooking she went to go get Debbie up and bring her clean uniform for school, that she had washed the night before. Bea loved watching Debbie wake up, she has always woke up the same way since when she was little. She would have a big yawn blink 3 times then rub her eyes before saying hello to her mum. Debbie loved her mum she hated how her dad treated her, on every birthday she would wish for her dad to be a better man but she knew that would never happen. Bea had never told Debbie the full extent of what Harry has done to her. Bea was sat at the kitchen table tapping her nails on the surface waiting for Harry to emerge from the bedroom, Her heart would always stop for a secand when she heard him coming. As soon as he entered the kitchen he wrapped his hand in Beas curly red hair pulling her head back towards his face, slamming a kiss on her cheek before he went to go get his breakfast. 

Bea pulled her sleeve towards her hand rubbing Harrys lips of her face everytime he touched her she felt sick to her stomach. Harry slammed his plate down right next to Bea making her jump out of her skin, He knew Bea was terrifide of him making him laugh. Bea use to think he must think he is a big man because he controls her, but all it makes him is weak. Debbie came out of her room dressed for school running to her mum, wrapping her hand around her neck giving her the biggest cuddle. Debbie gave her dad a cuddle but nothing like the one she gave her mum, she loved her dad but also despised him. Debbie ate her breakfast before asking her mum if she was ready to take her to school. Bea nodded her head to Debbie saying yes. She got up to place her cup in the sink. Debbie grabbed Beas car keys dangleing them infront of her. 

Debbie - "mum im just gonna wait in the car for you"

Bea turned to Debbie giving her a smile, Debbie ran out the door leaving Bea with Harry. Just as Bea was about to grab her coat, Harry grabbed her arm pulling her close to him, she could smell the beer still on his breath he was that close to her. 

Harry - "where do you think you are going Bea!" 

Bea was trying her best to break away from Harrys grip but he was too strong. 

Bea - "i'm going to take Debbie to school Harry!"

Harry - "you know how much i like a tidy house, its a mess, you can't just leave it for me to do thats your job!" 

Bea - "what are you on about Harry?" 

Harry pulled Beas face towards the sink where there was 3 plates and 3 glasses that wasnt washed and put away. 

Harry - "am i your servent know do i have to clean your dishes!?" 

Bea - "i'll do them when i get home i will only be 10 minutes Harry" 

Harry - "but they should be done straight away!" 

Bea - "i'm not your god damn doll Harry, i dont have to do everything you tell me to do!" 

Harrys face turned into pure rage looking at Bea she could have swore his eyes turned red with anger. He removed his hand off her arm before thrusting the back of his hand against her face, slapping full belt. Bea fell straight to the floor, her cheek slapped on the floor. Harry bent over Bea grabbing her hair pulling her, getting her up off the floor throwing her towards the table, he bent her over pushing her face into the kitchen table holding her down Bea screamed at Harry. 

Bea - "no! Harry please dont!"

Harry - "shut up or debbie will hear you and the last thing you want is her coming in and seeing me teach you a lesson for being a lazy cow!" 

Harry pulled Beas underwear down without her consent, before shoving his penis inside her tareing her opening. Bea couldnt believe he raped her again, the pain he was causing was unbelievably painfull. One single tear fell from her brown eyes. 

Harry ejaculated inside Bea before pulling his penis out, he pulled his pants up grabbed his work jacket and went to work. Bea fell to the floor, her underwear still wrapped around her ankles. blood was dripping from her vagina where he has torn the skin. Bea grabbed some tissue placing it on her underwear before pulling them back up. She headed out the house but the pain was getting worse, she had to put a smile on her face for Debbie so she wouldnt get suspicious of what has just happened in her home. Bea got into the car trying not to sit down hard, she put her key in the ignition starting the car before pulling out of the driveway towards the traffic. Debbie had turned the radio on full blast singing her heart out like she always does. Bea loved her voice it would always make her happy, it sends her to a happy place and she forgets everything Harry has ever done to her. Bea pulled up at Debbies school and she turned of the engine of the car turning to Debbie. 

Bea - "have a good day at school baby!" 

Debbie - "i will do, love you to the moon and back mum" 

Bea - "love you to the moon and back to" 

Bea watched Debbie go towards the school, running to her mates laughing with them. Bea couldnt help but smile, Bea headed home to clean the blood of the floor and do the dishes like the was told. 

Bea drove her car onto the driveway placing her head on the steering wheel, with a few tears falling from her eyes she had to pull herself together. She sat in the car wiping her eyes, taking big breathes. She got out of the car heading towards the front door, once she entered the house her eyes locked on to the blood on the floor. The table was a mess she closed her eyes trying to forget what had happened, but she knew it will just go in the file of abuse from Harry. she placed her bag and coat on the floor next to the door, she cleaned the dishes and put them away. Bea grabbed a cloth from the sink and she knelt down next to the blood, pain throbbing from between her thighs, her stomach killing from the pressure of the table pushing against her. It didnt take long before all the blood on the floor had gone, it was like nothing happened as always. 

Bea stood up and washed the blood off the cloth, putting it back on the side neatly. Bea was going to be alone for the next few hours so decided to go run herself a bath. She took her clothes of to reveal a nasty purple bruise submerging just above her pelvis from the table. Pulling the tissue away from her groin she noticed it was nearly covered with blood, once her bath was done it took her abit of time getting in, as every move she did was pure agony. sitting in the bath she felt like the only thing to wash the feeling of him away would be bleach, but instead she grabbed the shower gel foaming it up on a sponge, before lathering her body in soap. It seemed like hours she had been sat there in the bath until looking at the clock noticing it had only been 45 munites. She stood up and got herself some new clothes and threw the dirty clothes in the washing machine with the rest of the washing. 

Bea sat with her legs under her ass on the sofa, with a cup of coffee in her hands watching home and away on the tv. There wasnt really much to watch on tv at 10.30am in australia, so this was the best thing on. she had washed the pots and done the mopping, she also changed all the sheets in the house and put new ones on. She could go food shopping she thought to herself, it would get her out the house for abit, some fresh air might do some good plus Debbies birthday was coming up and she wanted to get her something special. She didnt have alot of money as she was only a part-time hairdresser, but Debbie always appreciated what ever her mum got her. Bea headed to the shops and the car park was extremly quiet for a tuesday morning, but Bea wasnt complaining she headed inside the shop. 

Bea headed straight towards the clothes section to look for an outfit for Debbie to wear on her birthday. She was looking through the clothes and she noticed a Beautiful white summer dress that would look stunning on Debbie, but they didnt have it in her size. Hoping they might have more in the back, Bea headed over to the counter but no one was there, Bea stood there waiting for a cashier. A friendly womans voice appeared under the counter, Bea was starteled yet quite puzzled of why they where under there. 

cashier - "im so sorry for this, if you could give us a minute ill be right with you!" 

Bea - "its no problem take your time!" 

Bea pulled out her phone as she recieved an email, it was from maxine asking what Debbie would like for her birthday. Maxine was Beas best mate she was like her rock to Bea, when ever Bea need anything maxine was always there day or night. 

[11:18] - Bea - "she has been talking about a new book that her favourate author has just released maybe that" 

[11.20] - maxine "ill just grab her that then! where are you love? maybe you could come with me to get this book ? could treat you for a coffee and a dounut lol" 

[11.22]- Bea - "im actually at the shops now max! just getting Debbie an outfit for her birthday!" 

[11.24]- maxine - "stay there ill come meet you ill be 10 minutes, see you soon!" 

[11.25] - Bea - "alright see you soon and i will be taking you up on that coffee!" 

Just as Bea put her phone down the cashier was stood there looking at her, Bea couldnt help but notice she had the most amazing big blue eyes she had ever seen. The young woman was smiling at Bea as Beas face grew redder with embarrasment that she had been caught looking at her. 

cashier - "sorry i didnt want to disturb you whilst you was talking to someone, looked like an important conversation" 

Bea - "its okay, it was just my mate arranging to meet up with me!" 

cashier - "so what is it i can help you with today?" 

Bea - " do you have anymore sizes in this dress at all?" 

cashier - "what size you looking for?"

Bea - "a size 6 if you have it?" 

cashier - "ill go check one second" 

Bea stood there watching the young woman leave Bea couldnt help but think of how Beautiful the woman was. she had never been attracted to another woman, so she was quite surprised with herself for thinking it. 

cashier - "your lucky we had one left for a size 6!" 

Bea - "oh perfect! thankyou!" 

cashier - "its not a problem ill do anything a gorgeous woman asks me to" 

Bea couldnt help but smile from ear to ear, no one has ever flirted with Bea and even if they would Bea would always make sure they backed off. But this woman was different Bea liked her flirting with her she kinda wanted more. 

cashier - "is this for you?" 

Bea again staring at the young womans Beauty, until she was caught again. 

Bea - "sorry what?" 

cashier - "are you going to be wearing this dress?" 

Bea - " oh no! its for my daughter its her 16th birthday next week!" 

cashier - "your daughters very lucky to have such an amazing mum who buys her Beautiful things, you should get yourself one, show of them killer legs you have!" 

allie leaned over to have a full look at Beas body glaring up and down her curves, Bea couldnt believe how open this woman was but for some reason she didnt mind. 

Bea - "my husband wouldnt like me showing off my body!" 

cashier - "thats a shame to waste such Beauty, your husband is a lucky man" 

Bea - "with me ha, im nothing special!" 

cashier - "you shouldnt be so hard on yourself, your Beautiful you should wear it with pride and again the sexy legs would just top it of ha! im allie!" 

Bea - "nice to meet you allie, im Bea" 

allie - " well Bea here is your dress and reciept, i hope to see you again" 

Bea walked off to meet maxine still in shock of what has just happened. She didnt understand why she was kind of flirting with a woman. She felt confused and excited at the same time, maybe i will go back soon bea thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check end of story for more details!

Chapter 2. 

Bea Smith headed towards the entrance of the shop doors to meet Maxine, as she stood there all Bea could think of is the young blonde that was flirting with her. It was all new to Bea, most of her adult life with Harry she has always been a loyal wife to him. Harry had never said anything nice to Bea everything that comes out his mouth was abuse to her. In someway Bea had started to believe some of the things where true seeing herself as disguisting, No matter who told her she wasnt. Whilst waiting for Maxine, Bea hoped she would hurry up, she felt like dropping to the floor in pure agony. The cramps in her stomach was getting worse, as time went on she knew Harry must have done more damage to her then normal. She could feel the blood dripping out of her still. She started to feel light headed, the palm of her hands where getting sweaty, she could feel her heart rate increasing in her chest. Bea went to go grab her phone to ring Maxine, just as she opened her bag she had to stop and lean against the wall, she could feel herself drifting off. No matter how much she tried to shake off the feeling it wasnt going away. Bea slid down the wall her face touching the floor, her body went all limp. Someone who was waiting outside turned around to see Bea on the floor running over to her to ask if she was okay, but she wasnt responding they ran into the shop to grab someone for help. A first aid was called outside no one knew it was Allie who was trained in first aid. 

Allie ran out the doors where she found the woman who she was talking to not long ago, she was pale white looking extremely clammy. Allie felt for a pulse but it was very weak, she grabbed her radio and asked them to call an ambulance. Whilst Allie was trying to bring Bea back around Maxine had just turned up locking her car, she turned to walk towards the doors of the shop, she seen a crowd of people. She thought it might have been someone singing until she seen Beas curly red hair. She pushed people out the way to get to Bea, a young blonde girl was holding Beas lifeless hand trying to get her to wake up. Maxine rushed over to them falling next to Bea, Allie turned to look who the woman was that knelt down next to them. 

Allie- "excuse me, do you know this woman?"   
Maxine - "yes im her best mate, she asked me too meet her here!"   
Maxine couldnt help but shed tears for Bea, seeing her like this killed her. She was her best mate and all she wanted was for her to be safe, she knew Harry must have been involved in some way, but she couldnt say anything to anyone just incase she made things worse for Bea! 

Maxine - "Bea baby, can you wake up for us?!"   
Maxine was getting more worried about Bea as time went on it seemed like hours waiting for the ambulance to arrive. 

Once it arrived they put Bea on to a strecher before placing her into the ambulance. The paramedic noticed blood on the floor where Bea had been laying, they asked who was going with the lifeless woman? Maxine shot straight up heading to sit next to Bea. Maxine smiled at Allie and thanked her before they closed the ambulance doors. Without the young blonde helping Bea could have been in a worse way! once they got Bea to the hospital they put tubes everywhere on her body, the paramedic told the Doctors about the blood they seen after lifting her but there was no stab wounds on her body or gun shots. They had to get Bea stabalised before looking where the blood was coming from, as the doctors was taking off Beas clothes to check her body, they noticed her pants had blood on them they knew that was the source of the injury. 

Through more inspection they had seen the blood accumalating from within the vagina. A female Nurse then was called to do an internal examination inside Beas vigina. The Nurse could tell this was a sexual assault the woman had occured. By law she is advised to call the womans sexual health therapy services and also the Police. The Doctor was told by the Nurse that she had been sexually assaulted and a blood vessel inside the virgina had been caught causing extreme internal blood loss and slight external blood loss. 

The Doctor headed to the patients waiting room where Maxine was, she had told them that she was Beas sister. The Doctor told Maxine the reason she passed out is because she lost alot of blood, but Maxine was puzzled to see how that could have happened. There was no injuries on her body that Maxine could see but the Doctor explained they where mostly internal as she had been a victim of an sexual attack. Maxine knew this was no one time thing, the Doctor told her the Police are on their way to talk to Bea once she wakes up. Maxine told the Doctors she wouldnt tell them anything, the Doctor had a puzzled look on her face she couldnt understand why a woman would want someone like this to get away with it. Maxine explained she thinks it was her husband that would have raped her as he has done it once before. 

The Doctor told her the Police would have to talk to her about this as Maxine knew alot that Harry had done to her. It had been a few hours since Bea was rushed into hospital, she was still unconcious, but the Doctors had gave her a very strong painkiller to take away the pain which caused her to be knocked out. Maxine rang Debbie to tell her that her mum had been rushed into hospital but she was okay. Debbie knew there was something wrong with her mum more than what Maxine was letting on in the phone call they had. Debbie left school early to go see her mum, she felt sick to the stomach from the stress and sheer worry of her mum. 

Maxine sat down in the hospital chair next to Bea holding her hand. She could have told the Police earlier about Harry, but didnt because Bea didnt want Harry to be taken away from Debbie, that was the only reason she stayed with him! maybe this time she will see sence Maxine thought to herself. The curly red head still looked like shit, she didnt have as many tubes in there know but she did have a blood transfusion happening. She was starting to get some colour in her cheeks but like the Doctors said it will take a while for Bea to get better. Harry must have really done a number on her that prick, Maxine kept saying in her head! Debbie turned up at the hospital heading straight to the desk asking where her mum was, She was startled when the Nurse said the Doctor would like to speak to her! she got a sence of worry in the pit of her stomach when she was told that, she thought her mum might be in coma or even worse dead! the Nurse took her into one of the waiting rooms. 

Nurse - "here you are love, just take a seat in here and the Doctor should be with you shortly"   
the Nurse could tell Debbie was panicking she was only young she looked too fragile the Nurse was thinking. 

Debbie - "please! please! can you tell me if my mum is dead?"   
Debbie broke down, she couldnt understand what was happening, she seen her mum this morning and she seemed abit off but wasnt anything to worry about. 

Nurse - "oh no love she is alive, the Doctor would just like to talk to you about a few things thats all nothing to worry about."   
the Nurse gave Debbie a smile before walking out the door going back to reception. 

She wanted to stay with young Debbie but they where under staffed. An hour went past, Debbie still sat in the waiting room tapping her feet on the floor uncontrolably. The Doctor finally came to see her but was with the Police, Debbie jumped off the seat looking at the officers, was she in trouble she kept thinking, her heart started to pound more and more. 

Doctor - "hey Debbie dont be too worried everything is okay, myself and these officers would just like to have a little chat with you"   
the Doctor sat down next to Debbie she seemed nice.   
The Police pulled 2 chairs and put them infront of Debbie, they sat down pulling their notepads out of their jackets. 

Doctor - "well Debbie, the reason we would like to talk to you is because your mum has been hurt very bad, could you tell the Police what happened this morning"   
Debbie didnt understand why they would want to know about this morning, nothing had happened. 

Debbie - "well erm, it was a normal day my mum woke me up for school bringing me my uniform, she made breakfast and then she drove me to school and thats all that happened!"   
she looked at the Doctor who was smiling at her, the Police was writting everything down she was saying before asking her another question. 

Police - "what about your dad? what was he doing?"   
the Police just sat there staring at Debbie making her feel uncomftable, this was the first time she had ever been questioned by the Police. 

Debbie - "my dad? well he was already up before me, he ate his breakfast then wanted to speak to my mum and then he went to work!" 

Police - "where was you when he spoke to your mum Debbie?"   
the Police making sure Debbie wasnt lying to them. 

Debbie - "i told my mum i would wait in her car for her"   
Debbie was too confused why does this matter?! 

Police - "how long was they talking for Debbie? now i need you to be as exact as you can!" 

Debbie - "erm, about 10 muinutes!" 

Police - "then your mum came out the house followed by your dad?!"

Debbie - "no! my dad came out first then my mum came out after him." 

Police - "how did your dad look?" 

Debbie - "abit angry, but thats nothing new he is always angry!"   
Debbie automaticly knew she said something she shouldnt have, what is my mum going to say when she finds out Debbie thought!. 

Police - "what happens when he gets angry Debbie?, its okay your not in trouble!" 

the Doctor held onto Debbies hand letting her know it was okay for her to tell them what she knows. 

Debbie - "he gets angry with my mum not me! and he usally tells me to go to my room"   
Debbie started to tear up she knew what her dad does to her mum! 

Police - "right Debbie i know this is hard for you but i need you to tell us what he does to your mum? what do you hear? or see?" 

Debbie - "he... he... hits her... they both think i dont know what he does to her but i always hear my mum in pain, and he is always raising his voice and sometimes i see my mum with bruises or cuts."  
the grip of the Doctors hand got tighter with Debbies. Tears falling down her face. 

Police - "has he done anything else to your mum Debbie, that you know off?" 

Debbie - "no! why all the questions? whats happened to my mum?, has he hit her again?"   
looking at the Police and the Doctor waiting for answers! 

Police - "no! Debbie he hasnt hit her!"   
the Doctor cut in as she could explain better to Debbie the extent of the injuries of her mum. 

Doctor - "Debbie!, your mum got rushed in earlier today as she passed out outside a shopping centre, after looking into the extent of her injuries, we found your mum had lost alot of blood due to a sexual assault that must have happened before she went shopping!" 

Debbie - "my dad couldnt have done that....surely he couldnt have!"  
Debbie started to get angry because of what they where saying her dad has done to her mum. 

Doctor - "Debbie we also found 4 broken ribs on your mums left side that would be exact from kicking, she also has extensive bruising on her body and is starting to get a black eye from a result from being hit!" 

Police - "thats all then Doctor, we have all the information we need right now!"   
the Police stood up exiting the room. 

Doctor - "right Debbie, i know that was extremly difficult for you but you have been a massive help, i can take you to your mums room now if you would like?"   
the Doctor stood up opening the door for Debbie. 

Debbie stood up as fast as her legs could take her, practicly running out the room. The Doctor led Debbie down a few corridors, they finally came to a room that had a Police man stood outside. The Doctor told the Police that she is her daughter before letting her inside the room. Maxine was sat in the room already holding Beas hand, Debbie was shocked at the amount of tubes her mum had in her, she didnt understand. Her mum was still unconcious but was alive and breathing. Debbie could finally breathe but she could see her mums black eye appearing , she hated that her dad had done this to her! 

Maxine stood up before taking Debbie in her arms stroking the back of her head! The Nurses where coming and going every hour checking Beas state! Maxine sat on one side and Debbie was on the other they didnt really speak much about what has happened. From the shock Debbie has gone through Maxine didnt really want to push her anymore. Debbie fell fast asleep holding her mums hand, Maxine could tell how much Debbie loved her mum they where like sisters they where so close. It had been a few hours since Debbie had been sat with her mum. Maxine had to go for a little bit so sort things out, Debbie didnt want to leave her mums side so she stayed there. patients arent usually aloud to stay there after visiting times but made an exception for young Debbie. She wasnt to much trouble for the hospital, they made shore she was looked after, they even brought her a blanket and pillow for her to use whilst she slept on the chair. 

As Debbie was holding Beas hand she felt her mum starting to squeeze her hand tight. Debbie knew her mum was coming around, she stood next to her mum calling out for her to open her eyes, she could only open one as the other was swollen shut. Debbie went to get help as Bea was coming around, by the time they come back Beas eye was wide open. Debbie grabbed her mum a glass of water as her throat must have been bone dry! she helped her mum up on the bed slowly so Bea could sit up. Bea hated that Debbie could see her so vunerable but Debbie was just so glad she was awake! 

Debbie - "mum...thank..god your awake i've been so worried about you! i love you so much mum! i hate how he could have done all these things too you!"   
Debbie had tears running down her rosie cheeks. 

Bea - "its okay baby! im okay see! what have the Doctors told you?"   
Bea was locking eyes with Debbie she hoped the Doctors havent told her everything!

Debbie - "they told me everything mum!... how could he rape you! he is just a monster! i hate him...!"   
Debbies face ran red with pure anger from what her dad has done. 

Bea - oh god!.. debbie im sorry!.. the Doctors shouldnt have told you anything! it kills me for you to see me like this! but he is still your dad!"   
Bea was holding onto Debbie for dear life seeing her daughter like this, no mother should have to see there child go through... 

Debbie - "he is a pure monster!... he may be my dad! but i will never forgive him!"

Bea pulled Debbie to her chest holding her head close to her, Debbie was finally starting to relax. Debbie turned to her mum. 

Debbie - "hey mum...the Police wanted to speak to me about dad!"   
Debbie still had her head on her mums chest listening to her mums beating heart! 

Bea - "what did you tell them?"   
Bea knew from the sound of Debbies voice that she had said something to the Police, she was happy in some way as she could finally keep her daughter safe from the low life prick. 

Debbie - "everything mum...i couldnt lie to them you know that! Maxine also spoke to the Police!" 

Bea - "i know, Maxine was here where is she know?!"   
Bea looking around the room but Maxine wasnt there... 

Debbie - "she went a few hours ago? she had some things to sort out she said!" 

Bea hoped Maxine hadnt done something stupid, Debbie fell asleep on her mums chest, she was like an angel when she was asleep. The Police came a few hours later to ask Bea some questions about what had happened, she told them everything that Harry had done to her the previous day and in the past she couldnt keep lying to herself or Debbie any longer. The Police told Bea that Harry was arrested and will be questioned but with all the information they have on him he wouldnt be getting off and would probably be sent down for it. Bea couldnt help but smile with relief when the Police left. She had spoke to Maxine about taking care of Debbie for a few days whilst she was in hospital, they hadnt spoke about the incident yet, or the fact that Allie probably saved her life. Maxine was going to go see Bea the next day where they could talk about it in more detail away from Debbie....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants another chapter please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Bea had been is hospital for a couple of days now, your recovering well the doctors keep saying to her. She still feels like she has given birth, they had to stitch the tear inside her to stop the bleeding but they didnt take too long. Debbie comes in everyday after school and sits beside her mum till Maxine comes to pick her up. Bea cant thank Maxine enough for helping her look after Debbie. Maxine is coming in the hospital today to talk to Bea about what happened that day they both need answers, but Bea wont talk to Maxine about it unless she is alone as she doesnt want Debbie to hear. Debbie already hates her dad enough if Bea told her the truth she wounldnt know what she would do. Harry got put in remand until his court trial, the sense of relief Bea got when she heard that news was overwhelming she couldnt help but cry. She knew that monster was gone not for good but for awhile at least. 

It was early when Bea woke up, when she looked at the ticking clock on the wall it read 7am. Beas head tilted back onto her pillow letting out a huge sigh, she couldnt get comfortable in hospitals the smell of them turned her stomach. The nurse came in around 10am to give her usual dose of medication, not long after that breakfast was brought round. Bea couldnt stomach it, it didnt even taste like food it was like cardboard, the only thing she did enjoy was the coffee. Bea was sat up on the bed Debbie had brought her drawing pad and pencils, Bea loved drawing it was one of her hobbies and it was comforting for her to draw her life through her eyes. Bea was just laying there sketching away waiting for Maxine to turn up but Maxine didnt give her a time she just said about her coming sometime in the morning. 

Maxine fanally showed her face it was past 12 when she came, standing at the door looking at Bea with her fading black eyes her hair looked curlier but still red. 

Maxine - "your pulling off that hospital gown there Bea! looks good on you ha!"   
Maxine had a grin on her face laughing as she walked towards Beas bed, throwing herself down on the hospital chair next to the bed and throwing her bag down next to her. 

Bea - "piss off Maxine!...haha"   
Bea couldnt help but laugh at Maxines comment, this is why she loved her best friend, she never let the older curly red head be down she always tried to cheer her up. 

Maxine placed her hand on Beas leg rubbing her knee. 

Maxine - "how you feeling...love...!?"   
Maxine still smiling at Bea but still had the worrying look in her eyes. 

Bea - "i'm doing better max...still feels like i have had another child ha!"   
Bea had to laugh it of because if she didnt she would have a melt down, she had to be strong for herself and Debbie. 

Maxine - "i'm so sorry Bea...if only i had been a better friend to you! i could have saved you from that prick...!"   
Maxine started to get tears in her eyes looking at Bea...she felt like such a horrible friend to her! 

Bea grabbed hold of Maxines hand sqeezing it tight in her hands! 

Bea - "no!...Maxine...its my fault for staying with him for so long! even after everything he had done to me! and i still never walked away,! im the idiot!"   
Bea felt so worthless since she had been rushed in hospital, she could have thought back she thought to herself, she could have been stronger!! but she wasnt she was weak, like Harry always said she was! he was right!

Maxine - "Bea love... there is nothing for you to be sorry about!! you are the strongest woman i know!!! you put up with so much abuse for so many years off that man! and not once did you crumble!"   
Maxine smiling at Bea, trying to reasure her that she wasnt a failure. 

Bea - "so...what do you remember from that day!?"

Maxine - "well i was late meeting up with you...i pulled up in the car park and got out walking towards the doors to meet you...but there was a crowd of people gathering outside the entrance, when i got closer i seen your hair past the crowd...i pushed past the crowd to get too you and a young blonde woman was knelt down already next to you, i think she was a first aider. she stayed with you till the ambulance came, she held onto your hand always feeling your pulse, she was even talking to you, she possibly saved your life Bea! " 

Bea - "really!!!...did she say her name? just so i could thank her when i get out of here!"   
Bea couldnt help but think of Allie when Maxine said young blonde!. 

Maxine - "no!... but she did keep hold of Debbies dress you bought! she said when your better you can go get it! she will keep hold of it for you!..." 

Maxine and Bea sat there for a little while longer gabbing like they do, laughing at each others jokes, felt just like she was home! 

Maxine went home not long after, she had to get back to get Debbies tea started, she couldnt leave the young smith starving now could she. Bea sat up on her bed rubbing the palms of her hands on her head, she couldnt wait to get back home where she could relax more better. Once the nurse came in to give Bea her night time medication she informed Bea that the doctor will be coming to talk to her after her rounds! Bea crossed her fingers at the hope she could go home. Bea sat there waiting for what seemed a life time, it took 5 hours for the doctor to finally enter Beas room. Bea was asleep but woke up to hear footsteps, she had a sudden fear that it might have been Harry to come get her for telling the police about the abuse he was causing her. Looking at the end of the bed she seen the doctor inspecting her, she asked Bea if she could do an internal examination on her to check how the stitches are going, Bea lay down bending her legs in towards her ass, opening her legs Bea knew this routine very well it didnt faze her much anymore. 

The doctor went towards Beas pelvis bringing a light closer to see inside Bea to see if the stitches where ready to come out and Bea had healed brilliantly. It didnt half kill Bea getting them removed once the doctor was finished Bea put her legs down gently just so she didnt rip the wound open. The doctor explained she still will be in pain for a little bit but it shouldnt take long for the pain to go away. The doctor was very precise that she couldnt have any intercourse for the next 6 weeks. Bea had no problem with that, she wasnt in any rush to jump into bed with anyone! Bea stopped the doctor before she left the room. 

Bea - "doctor..please could you tell me when i can go home?"   
Bea hoping she could soon, she wanted to get her life back to normal. 

doctor - "well Bea... you have healed up nicely! but wouldnt you feel safer here right now!?" 

Bea - "not really doctor!... i would like to go home to my daughter, get my life back to normal!...please!" 

doctor - "okay Bea!...i cant keep you here under your will! i will discharge you in the morning! okay! ill leave a notice to the nurse on that shift then you can leave in the morning.! 

Bea - "oh thankyou doctor!!"   
the smile on Beas face could have blinded you, she was showing so much of her white teeth off! 

Bea grabbed her phone instantly, ringing Debbie to tell her the amazing news! Bea could have literally been jumping on her bed she was so overjoyed! 

Debbie - "hey mum! you okay? whats wrong?"   
Bea -"nothing!, just thought i would let you know im getting discharged in the morning!"   
Debbie - "oh mum...that is amazing ill come pick you up in the morning help you get home okay!"   
Bea - "okay baby!...cant wait to see you in the morning!"   
Debbie - "love you to the moon and back mum!"   
Bea - "love you to the moon and back to baby!" 

Bea put the phone down placing it back inside her bag, she was so excited to leave she could hardly sleep that night. She was already up and packed by 8am sat waiting for young Debbie to come through the door, tapping her feet being impatient as usual.

Debbie had called a taxi to come collect her and Bea from the hospital. Bea didnt really want to go back to the house but she didnt have the money to move anywhere else. Once they walked through the door the smell of liquer and Harry was still in the air. Debbie placed her mums bags in her bedroom unpacking her mums things for her, Bea just stood at the door looking at the table where all the damage was done, tears rolling down her face at the pain he had caused her for so many years! Debbie turned her head to notice her mum staring at the kitchen table with tears flowing down her cheeks, she knew that is where her dad raped her mum. Her stomach turned just at the thought of being near an object that would always ressemble the horrific thing her dad done. Whilst Debbie was in the bedroom she pulled her mobile out of her jacket bringing up Maxines number giving her a quick text!. 

[11:09] - Debbie - "hey Maxine!...i need your help its mum!"   
[11:11] - Maxine "whats wrong??? is it your dad?"   
[11:15] - Debbie- "kinda!, i think my mums house needs a change! too many things are reminding her of him! i want this to be a fresh start for us!"   
[11:19] -"i think its a brilliant idea!, ill come pick you up in an hour and we will go shopping!" 

Debbie didnt tell her mum about her plan she was just going to surprise her. Debbie wanted Bea to go lie down for a bit but Bea couldnt there was too much in the house that reminded her of that prick! Instead Bea told Debbie she was going for a walk to get some fresh air, Debbie thought it was a great idea, it will give her and Maxine time to sort out the house!. Bea just kept walking and walking until she found herself walking towards the shopping centre that she collapsed in, she remembered what Maxine said that the first aider was keeping hold of the dress she bought for Debbie. She was this close so she might as well go get it, Debbies birthday was in 3 days! she really wanted to make Debbies birthday especially important because of what the teen has gone through, Bea made her way over to the centre!. 

Maxine picked Debbie up like she had promised, they knew the house needed changing but couldnt make their minds up on how. They just decided to get everything new and get rid of alot of things in the house. Maxine had money saved up which she used to get all the things for the house, they practicly went everywhere in sydney, they got paints, wallpapers, a new coffee table, Maxine even bought Bea a new bed they completely went all out for Bea. They where glad Bea was out so they could make a start on the house. They started in Beas room first Debbie enjoyed smashing her mums bed up abit too much, Maxine just stood there laughing at young Debbie smacking the fuck out of furniture. 

Bea had entered the shopping centre her head pointed at the floor, hoping nobody would recognise the curly red haired woman who had fainted. Bea went over to a member of staff in the store asking if she could see the first aid as she was holding something for her. The member of staff called out on his radio for the first aid to come to the front of the shop. Bea not knowing it was young Allie that was on her way to meet her, she just stood there waiting. Allie could see it was Bea from behind. 

Allie - "i would know them killer legs anywhere!"   
saying with a little sassyness to her voice! 

Bea turned round to be face to face with the young blonde, looking into her blue eyes letting her expressions take over her causing her to smile like she never has before! 

Bea - "you!... your the first aid!?"   
Bea was completly shocked but also more happier that it was Allie Maxine was on about! 

Allie - "oh is that such a bad thing!?" 

Bea - "oh no! i didnt mean it like that! im sorry its been a long week!"   
Bea started to tear up placing her face in her hands! 

Allie walked over to Bea gently grabbing her hand pulling her away from the shop! She took Bea over the road to a small cafe! Never letting go of Beas hand all the way there! Allie pulled out a chair for Bea... 

Allie - "would you like anything to drink Bea?"   
Allie knelt down so close to Beas face she could feel Allies hot minty breath hitting her lips. Her heart started to Beat faster than she has ever felt before! 

Bea - "coffee please?...black 2 sugars " 

Allie nodded at Bea before walking over to the woman behind the counter, Bea still had her eyes locked on Allie feeling relaxed at the blondes precence!   
Bea couldnt help but smile whilst sat waiting for Allie....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone would like another chapter, please comment thankyou


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyone want another chapter?...

Bea sat waiting in the corner of the cafe waiting for Allie to come over with their drinks. She looked out the window at people passing by with their busy lives. Bea stood up and walked over to the womens toilet because she needed to pee so bad, she had been holding it since she left the house. Allie was too busy talking to the waitress behind the counter to even notice Bea had moved. Allie turned to look at Bea whilst there drinks where getting made, but Bea wasnt there. Allie looked around the room but couldnt see her anywhere, she ran to the shop door to look outside to see if she left to get abit of air, but again she was no where in sight. Bea had just washed her hands, exiting the toliet going back into the cafe. She seen Allie stood at the shop doors looking out, Bea walked over to Allie and Allie got that feeling someone was behind her. Spinning around to become face to face with Bea. Allie was worried about Bea when she couldnt see her so she wrapped her arms around her, happy she was okay, but that shocked Bea. She has been too used to abuse from Harry for most of her adult life, so physical contact was new to her. She didnt know how to react to Allies affection, Bea pushed Allie away, Allie backed up into the frame of the cafe door looking at Bea. Allie thought maybe she might have hurt her, just as she was about to say sorry Bea grabbed her bag and jacket before leaving the cafe, practicly running down the street, she just walked as fast as she could until her legs couldnt take much more!. Allie was shouting for Bea to stop but she didnt.

Allie couldnt understand what she did wrong she didnt know about Beas abuse that Harry always gave her. Bea didnt even get Debbies dress she just freaked out and had to get away from that situation. Allie might have not meant any harm to Bea, but Bea was still getting over what Harry has just done to her! Debbie and Maxine had finished decorating the house they asked a few people to help them as it was faster. Liz another one of Beas friends came over with her daughter Sophie to help, it didnt take them too long alot of the stuff was delivered to the house assembled so they didnt have to put anything together really, it was just mainly painting. Liz and Sophie went home leaving Debbie and Maxine to wait for Bea to arrive home. It was amazing how much a bit of paint can change things. It took Bea an hour to walk home she was in alot of pain, she just wanted to go to sleep it was only then it would sometimes be good dreams, peaceful even. Bea arrived home to find Maxines car outside her house, rushing through the door to make sure Debbie was okay she was hit in the face by the smell of pain and wallpaper paste. Bea stood in the hall looking around, everything had changed all the things that reminded her of Harry had gone, it was like a new house. Debbie and Maxine stood up walking over to Bea, she had tears rolling down her face. The kindness that her daughter and Maxine had shown her was overwhelming. 

Debbie pulled her mum into a strong hug Maxine wasnt too far behind wrapping her arms around them both squeezing them, Bea loved hugs from Maxine and Debbie, Maxine was like a sister to her. Debbie showed her mum everything that they had done to the house. Bea was amazed at how much they had done. It was a school night so Debbie kissed her mum on the cheek, hugging Maxine before heading into her room closing the door behind her. Bea sat down on the new sofa as Maxine brought over 2 glasses of red wine, Maxine could tell there was something bothering Bea but couldnt put her finger at what it was. 

Maxine - "you okay Bea love!?"   
Maxine placed her hand on Beas arm!

Bea - "no not really max!"   
Bea was just looking down at her feet she couldnt look at Maxine, she felt stupid for even talking to her about this. 

Maxine - "why whats happened!" 

Bea - "i went to go see the first aider before when i went for my walk!"   
she felt like Maxine would start laughing at her, Harry always made Bea feel like her problems where nothing!

Maxine - "right! what happened!?" 

Bea - "promise you wont laugh or judge me?" 

Maxine - "dont be silly i would never laugh at you or judge you Bea love!"   
Maxine started to rub Beas arm to comfort her!

Bea - "i was speaking to the girl before i passed out outside! she was the cashier in the womans clothes department!"   
Bea had a little grin at the thought of Allie! 

Maxine - "okay! i dont understand why i would laugh or judge you at that!?"  
Maxine was puzzled, why did Bea think I would laugh at her she thought!

Bea - "when i was speaking to her before i fainted she was flirting with me you see!" 

Maxine - "ohhh!...look at you...getting hit on by a woman!"   
Maxine laughing at Bea!   
Bea - "piss off max!" 

Maxine - "okay...im sorry! whats wrong with her flirting with you?!" 

Bea - "im not gay max, i have never been attracted to women!"

Maxine - "i know Bea love," 

Bea - "but today when i seen her, she hugged me and i was of guarded and pushed her away! and practicly ran of home!" 

Maxine - "oh Bea...is it because of Harry?" 

Bea - "yeh... any contact anyone gives me it scares me, Harry really made an impact on me!" 

Maxine - "did she hurt you when she hugged you?" 

Bea - "no! i wanted to say sorry to her but i was too embarrassed to go back" 

Maxine held Bea most of the night, letting her know she was safe! 

Maxine woke up the next morning, Bea still sleeping on Maxines arm. Maxine being there must have comforted Bea a little. Debbie woke up to find Maxine still there and her mum asleep on the couch, Maxine explained to Debbie that her and Bea had a drink and Bea fell asleep on her so she stayed the night. Debbie didnt mind she liked Maxine, Debbie left for school and so they didnt wake Bea up Maxine grabbed Bea a blanket placing it over her, before taking Debbie to school. Bea needed her rest and Maxine knew that. After dropping Debbie off at school, Maxine was sat in her car remembering what Bea had told her the night before about Allie, Bea wanting to say sorry to Allie for walking away from her. starting her engine Maxine headed of to the shopping centre. Maxine just wanted to help her best friend! Maxine headed towards the clothes department of the shop to become face to face with the young blonde that saved bea's life, Allie was just sat there in a world of her own, not looking that cheerful. 

Maxine - "errm...Allie is it?"   
looking at the young blonde, hoping it was her!.

Allie - "yes? do i know you?"   
Allie couldnt remember Maxine as all her attention was on Bea, and still has been sice that day!.

Maxine - "im Beas mate? i was the one who went in the ambulance with her!" 

Allie - "oh yeh...hi!... you okay? how can i help you?"   
Allie slightly recalled a friend of Bea's there, "why is Bea's friend here? has something happened to Bea?!....

Maxine - "its the other way round!"   
Maxine glared at Allie's reaction towards Maxine's comment!. 

Allie - "i dont understand"   
Allie was completely puzzled at what Maxine was saying!.

Maxine put her hand in her pocket, placing a piece of paper on the counter in front of Allie... Allie looked down at the paper that was being pushed her way!... 

Maxine - "just dont rush her okay!, she is finding things hard at the momant!, but i know she would like to see you!"   
Maxine gave Allie a kind smile... she hoped that Allie would help Bea confront her demons, and become a stronger person!.

Maxine turned around walking out of the shop, heading back towards her car. Allie opened the piece of paper Maxine slid over to her, it was an address not too far away. "was it Bea's?" Allie thought, Maxine only knew one person Allie was friends with, but Allie knew it was Bea! She felt it in the pit of her stomach. Allie stood up off the chair behind the counter collecting her things before telling the boss she felt ill and had to go home early. She wasnt ill she just really wanted to see if it was Bea's address. Allie ran to her car, driving off even before her door was closed! It didnt take long for Allie to find the address on the paper Maxine gave her!, she sat ouside the house looking at the windows but she couldnt see anyone there!, Allie had butterflys in her stomach just because of the fact of seeing the curly red haired woman again. She began walking up the path towards the front door each step the butterflys where getting worse, she had too find out who lived here! She placed 3 small knocks on the front door taking a step back, Allie stood there waiting for someone answer! Bea shot up off the couch turning her head towards the door at hearing 3 small knocks, Who could be at my door, Bea thought. Debbie was at school and Maxine had gone to work! Openening the door she became face to face with young, blue eyed Allie, her mouth dropped as Allies mouth turned into a smile, Bea couldnt believe she was there. 

Bea - "Allie?...how do you know where i live?...why are you here?"   
holding onto the door handle in disbelief that the woman she walked off on was there right infront of her!.

Allie - "oh thanks....Maxine told me where you lived!...but ill leave you too it"   
Allie felt like she had been kicked to the floor. Allie was so happy to see Bea but it looked like Bea didnt feel the same!.

Bea - "NO!...Allie wait please!...im sorry! please come in?"   
Bea couldnt let her leave after she came all that way too see her, she didnt want Allie to leave! which made Bea feel shocked.

Allie - "i dont want to bother you!"  
Allie had her back to Bea, she cared for Bea more then a friend, which was making things really hard for Allie. Allie turned back around to look at Bea, just to look at her! the pure perfection of the older women Allie craved.

Bea - "your not honestly! come in ill put the kettle on!"   
Bea smiled at Allie, she couldnt stop herself!.

 

Bea walked away from the front door removing her hand from the handle, leaving it open for Allie to enter the curly red head's house. Bea went to turn the kettle on to make them both a drink! Allie entered Bea's house closing the door behind her. The air was filled with the smell of Bea's scent and paint, Allie loved it!, she just stood there in the hallway looking at Bea stood in the kitchen. Allie so badly wanted to walk behind the red head wrapping her hands around her waist! softly kissing the back of her neck! Allie's eyes couldnt help but travel down Bea's curves, her toned body before stopping at Bea's ass! Allie bit her lip at how perfect Bea was. Bea turned around clocking Allie staring at her body, but remarkably Bea didnt feel uncomfatable at all, Even though Bea did start to blush as Harry never showed Bea the same kind of attention. When ever Harry wanted sex he would just be so blunt about it, Bea felt no sexual feelings for him so just used to lie there until he finished! . 

Bea - "have a seat Allie! the couch wont bite "   
still blushing at catching Allie looking at her! 

Allie didnt mind if Bea seen her looking, she wanted to be noticed, it was getting too hard to keep her feelings a secret. Allie was a very straight forward person, and said things how they are but when it came to Bea she couldnt be so open. Allie took off her jacket she walked over and took a seat on the couch. Allie noticed the family pictures around the living room there was different ones of Bea and a young girl, it must be her daughter Debbie, Allie thought. Bea took a deep breath before walking over, the 2 cups of tea rattleing with nerves. Bea placed her cup on one side before passing over the second cup to Allie brushing her finger with Allies sending vibrations through her hand up her arm!. 

Allie - "im sorry for turning up like this? i just had to make sure you was okay from the other day!?"   
Allie looking over to Bea watching her every move!

Bea - "im fine...sorry about that...walking away like that!, i...just...it doesnt matter"   
Bea couldnt make eye contact with Allie from embarresment.

Allie - "im just glad your okay!" 

 

Bea - "soooo....your in my house ha! not many people are aloud here! you should feel lucky!"   
Bea started to relax and started to giggle waiting for Allie's responce!

Allie - "oh i am...being around you how could i not feel lucky!"   
Allie looked over at Bea starting to blush again! she couldnt help but giggle at how adorable the older women was!. 

Bea - "believe me i'm not that special"....   
Bea looked towards the floor trying not to tear up at how worthless she felt!...   
Allie noticed Bea starting to get upset, she placed her cup on the coaster on the table, moving around to sit right next to Bea!... 

Allie - "Bea! listen to me your more then special..your amazing! i dont think i would want to be around anyone else!"...   
Allie placed her hand on Bea's leg moving her thumb up on down, the contact between them both was like fireworks! 

Bea - "Allie...listen...i'm...not...gay!"....  
Bea looked into the blondes eyes....

Allie - "Bea i dont care what you are!..."   
Allie put her other hand on Beas cheek..... 

Allie - "i have to go... here..."  
Allie grabbed Beas phone of the table, typing in her number! 

Allie - "i hope you text or ring me Bea! but if not then i will just have to accept it!..."   
Allie lent over to Bea placing a soft kiss on her cheek! Allie felt Bea shake with nerves!.... 

Allie stood up and grabbed her coat leaving the smiths house with a smile upon her face... Bea sat there after Allie left she can still feel Allies lips on her cheek. The rest of the night was relatively quiet, Bea asked Debbie about school and exams! Debbie set her mum a bath off! Bea scrolled her phone to Allies number!, should i message her?? even if it is just too say thankyou! Bea thought, clicking Allies number to text her! 

[21:43] - Bea - "thanks for today Allie, for coming to check on me i mean!"   
Bea placed her phone on the sink in the bathroom with a tiny bit of hope Allie messages back.... 

buzzz....buzzzz....buzzzz.... 

Bea's face lit up at the phone buzzing hoping it was Allie..... 

[21:51] - Allie - "No! thankyou Bea i hope i see you again soon..."


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie woke up early to make her mum breakfast, today was her first day back at work since she was in hospital, Bea had the worse sleep that night constantly tossing and turning, she didnt know if it was because everyone at work would be asking her questions or the fact being im the salon that reminded her so much of Harry. she would always stay as long as possible at work, hoping that by the time she got home Harry would be passed out on the couch!. getting back to day to day life was hard for Bea harder then what she fort anyway, everything reminded her of him!, Bea woke up, eye sight foggy, the sunlight shinning through the curtains blinding her, her body stiff and sore, she sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes trying to fully wake up, Bea could smell someone cooking "must be Debbie?" Bea said in her head, turning her body around to place her bare feet on the cold floor, she let out a big inhale of air before getting herself of the bed, the pain was still sore but not as bad!, Debbie could hear footsteps in her mums room, her mums door creaking open Debbie turned to her mum stood at her door her curly red hair completely wild, Debbie couldnt help but giggle at the sight of how bad her mum looked, Bea frowned at Debbie as she walked into the kitching placing a kiss on the teens forehead!. 

Bea - "what you cooking?!"...   
Bea sat at the table, pushing her hair out of her face! god did she hate her curly hair!always getting in the way!....

Debbie - "i'm doing us breakfast!...fort i would make this day less stressfull as i can for you!"...   
turning back towards the pan on the cookerto make sure the eggs dont burn!...Debbie use to always watch her mum cook from very young,! she was very good at it...but Bea would always say her cooking is better ha!... 

grabbing 2 plates, Debbie dished out breakfast bringing it to her mum,! they sat through breakfast silent, Bea just pushing her eggs around the plate, she couldnt stomach anything she was so stressed, Debbie couldnt say anything to her mum!, she didnt know what to say or do too help other then to let her know she was always there for her!.... Debbie headed off too her room to get ready for school, Bea still sat at the table didnt even notice Debbie had left the room!. 

BUZZZZ....BUZZZZ....BUZZZZ.... 

Bea's phone started to vibrate in her room, shacking Bea out of her trance... she put her plate next to the sink, heading to her room to grab her phone, thinking to herself it would only be maxine!, making sure she was okay.... but to her surprize it wasnt, a smile started to appear on her face as she seen Allie's name come up!. 

[7:23] - Allie - "morning Beautiful, how you feeling today??"   
[7:25] - Bea - "morning Allie, not too good really!, had a bad night...you!!.."   
[7:28] - Allie - "i'm okay, whats wrong??"   
[7:30] - Bea - "i start back at work today...i dont really want to go back! to many bad memorys!"   
[7:32] - Allie - "what time you got to be in work at?"....  
[7:33] - Bea - "9am...why?"   
[7:35] - Allie - "come meet me for coffee! and i'm not talking no for an answer!".... 

Bea knew she couldnt talk her way out of this one ha! she got ready about to head of too meet Allie before work! Debbie was doing last minute homework before she went to school, she caught her mum walking past her room heading out!.... 

Debbie - "MUM! where you off too?? you dont start work till 9?"....   
Debbie ran to her bedroom door, stopping her mum as she was walking out the house!

Bea - "just going to meet maxine for a coffee before work! ill see you after school... love you Debbie"   
Bea looked at Debbie, she felt horrible for lying! she couldnt understand why she couldnt tell Debbie about Allie!.... they where just friends right!

Debbie - "okay...love you too mum"....   
Debbie walked back into her room... "ill text maxine too ask her too watch my mum, while she is in work today" Debbie tought... 

Debbie picked up her phone of the bed scrolling down her contact list to maxines name!.... 

[7:45] - Debbie - "hey max, could you make sure you keep an eye on mum today please!? i know your meeting her now for coffee!, but she has just been abit off this morning!, think she is abit stressed!" 

buzz...buzz...buzz   
Debbies phone vibrated in her pocket... 

[7:50] - maxine - "hey Debbie, sure not a problem! but i dont know where you got that she is meeting me for coffee?? not heard from her since last night??" 

[7:55]- Debbie - "oh right! she just said she is going for a coffee before work so i fort she might have been meeting up with you! my mistake"   
Debbie couldnt believe her mum lied to her about meeting maxine!, Bea never hides anything from Debbie! but Debbie wasnt going to tell maxine her mum lied, Debbie would talk to her mum about it later! 

the cafe wasnt far from Bea's house that Allie wanted to meet her at, but all Bea wanted to do was turn around and walk back home!, knowing Allie liked her made things different with her and Allie now!... Bea wasnt gay.... she had never been attracted to a woman ever! but with Allie it felt different! 

Bea was across the street from the cafe, she could see Allie sat with her back towards the window waiting for Bea to turn up... this was her chance to walk away but Bea couldnt she couldnt walk of on Allie again! Bea entered to cafe, the bell above the door went off making Allie turn to look to see who had entered... Bea locked eyes with Allie the big blue eyes! the ones she could feel herself driffting off too when she looked at them, Allie staring at Bea her eyes grazing all over Bea! everytime Allie saw Bea she was never dissapointed, her feelings for the older woman just got stronger! she was falling for the curly red haired woman and that scared Allie... 

Allie had already ordered Bea and herself a coffee, they was already on the table Bea's still hot but Allie had drank half of hers. Bea took of her jacket placing it next to her, Allie looking at Bea's toned arms made the women weak to her knees!... 

Allie - "thanks for coming Bea.."   
smiling at Bea, trying to keep her joy contained!

Bea - "didnt really have a choice did i"   
"why am i being like this with Allie!" Bea couldnt understand why she was pushing her away!

Allie - "wow! your snappy this morning!"   
Allie's smiled went away, her head turned to look away from Bea! 

Bea - "im sorry Allie, didnt mean to talk my stress out of you!"   
Bea felt so bad, she wasnt thinking straight she was too stressed and was pushing Allie away!...

Allie - "its alright as long as you make it up to me ha!"  
Allie looked back towards Bea, she could see the stress Bea was in all over her body.... 

Bea - "so what did you want to meet for?"   
Bea just staring into Allies eyes!

Allie - "too talk about you?!"   
Allie placed her hand on Bea's! strocking her knuckels! 

Bea - "what you mean talk about me?"  
Bea pulled her hand away she didnt want anybody to get the wrong inpression of her and Allie, to Bea they where only friends, she wasnt use to public affection because Harry didnt like it! 

Allie - "my boss franky her girlfriend is a therapist! i think it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone?!" 

Bea - "im fine honestly! thanks though!"   
Bea frowned towards Allie! Bea was very stuborn, Allie knew that but didnt care!

Allie - "Bea! you have to talk to someone! you cant keep all your problems bottled! its not good for either you or Debbie!"   
Allie wouldnt give up on Bea even if Bea had given up on herself!

Bea - "do you think she would see me?"   
Bea had to see someone if not for her but for Debbie....

Allie - "well i already spoke to franky and she gave me bridgets number to give you!...i can ring and get you an appointment with her, ill tell her your a friend of mine and you need someone to talk to??? how does that sound?"   
Allie bent her head to the side looking straight at Bea! waiting for a responce...

Bea - "sure...that sounds okay..i dont want you to feel like you have to! you have already done enough for me"  
Bea looked towards her drink her eyes couldnt look at Allie... 

Allie - "what are "friends" for hey!"   
Allie touched Bea's hand again, but this time Bea didnt move her hand!

Allie stepped out side to ring bridget to arrange an appointment for Bea! and Bea knew she needed help but couldnt ask for it! she wanted to move on with her life and maybe bridget could help her do that... 

after a couple of minuets Allie strepped back in the cafe with a smile on her face looking at Bea!.....

Allie - "she has a free appointment tomorrow? i said you could make it, if not ill re-arrange it for you"   
Allie placed her phone on the table.... hoping Bea wouldnt mind her saying she could attened!

Bea - "thats fine the quicker i see her the faster i can get help!"   
Bea had too do this no matter how much she didnt want to!

Allie - "thats the spirit"   
Allie was so proud of Bea! she knew Bea was amazing, but not this amazing....

Bea - "ermm....where is it" 

Allie "i can drive you if you want? ill wait outside for you!" 

Bea - " that would be nice of you if you could"   
Bea smiles at Allie...holding each other in a powerful connection between them both.. 

Bea went straight to work after she left the coffee shop, its was a relativly quite shift, people asked Bea about what had happened but maxine made sure they all backed of, but Bea knew she would have to tell them all eventually... Bea had the therapy on her mind that hole time!, she didnt want to be judged by someone she didnt know!... after her shift maxine drove her home, the car ride was quick nothing was really said between both women, maxine promised to call Bea later that night, Bea just nodded again she was in a world of her own!, when she got to her house she got out the car walking up her path before turning around to wave by the maxine, she unlocked the door entering her house to find young Debbie sat with her arms crossed at the dinner table, Debbie looked pissed and Bea could tell she was! Bea placed her things on the side near the front door just standing there infront of Debbie waiting for her to say something.... 

Debbie - "so you lied to me mum!"  
Debbie sat there in the chair, arms folded, waiting to hear her mums excuse!

Bea - "what! no i didnt!"   
Bea couldnt look at her daughter, lying to her is the worse thing she could have done!

Debbie - "your lying to me again!"   
Debbie slammed her hand on the table...Debbie hated liers...

Bea - "what are you on about Debbie?" 

Debbie - "you told me this morning you was meeting maxine for a coffee"   
Debbies face turned red with anger...her mum stood in front of her still lieing too her...pissed the teenager of even more!

Bea - "oh... that!"   
Bea couldnt have been more dissapointed with herself...

Debbie - "yes that! why did you lie to me? and who was it you met?"   
Debbie stood up from the chair...

Bea - "just a friend!...thats all!"   
Bea started to get red with enbarressment that she had lied and been found out..

Debbie - "well if it was just a friend why didnt you just tell me that instead of hiding it?"   
the teenager was ready to burst with anger...

Bea - "i know im sorry deb!" 

Debbie - "well whats ur friends name?....is it a he?....are you dating him?"   
it was hard for Debbie to think about a new person being in her life, being with her mum, she was so use to her dad but it was something she knew would happen eventually!

Bea - "its not a he its a she!..."   
just as Bea was about to tell her about Allie only being a friend Debbie buted in....

Debbie - "your dating a woman?...no way!"   
Debbie was shocked, her mouth practiclly hit the floor, she never knew she mum liked both men and women! Debbie didnt have any problems with gay or lesbian people, but her mum being in a same sex relationship would take abit of time to get her head around!

Bea - "no!...you didnt let me finish what i was saying....her name ia Allie she is only a friend!"   
Beas face went redder then her hair, she was blushing to the point she looked like a beetroot! you could tell by the reaction Bea had there was something else there other then friendship!..

Debbie - "so if she is just a friend! why are you blushing?!"....   
Debbie still in shock!, she just couldnt believe it she could tell her mum liked this Allie more then a friend, it was written all over her face!... 

Bea rushed into her room closing the door behind her!, she didnt want to be questioned by her daughter about Allie they where just friends... or so Bea thought, she knew she cared about Allie but she was holding back her emotions towards the young blonde, this was all new and Bea just couldnt deal with it, she had her first therepy appointment tomorrow she could always bring it up then and see what she says, Debbie could tell she upset her mum she didnt mean to, she was just shocked at her mum liking a woman more then just as friends! she just wanted her mum to be happy even if that was with either sex!, Debbie walked to her mums door to hear Bea crying on the other side, Debbie opened it to find her mum on the bed lying away from her, Debbie climmed on the bed crawing behind her mum, she started to play with her curly hair as she knew it was one thing that carmed her down... 

Debbie - "mum listen...im sorry i didnt mean to upset you...as long as your happy im happy!" 

Bea - "its okay Debbie! i got something to tell you anyway!" 

Debbie - "is it about Allie?!" 

Bea - "no! but she did get me an appointment with a theripist tomorrow!...thats what i went to see her about today!" 

Debbie - "thats brilliant mum...im so proud of you...i love you" 

Bea - "i love you too Debbie to the moon and back!" 

Bea cooked Debbies favourate dinner that night to make up for lying to her, Debbie couldnt stay mad at her mum for to long, but she did love teasing her about Allie, seeing her mum light up like a lightbulb was too funny for Debbie... they both went to bed early that night, Debbie was shattered from school work,but Bea just wanted to be on her own to think about what she was going to say to bridget! finally Bea difted of to sleep , it wasnt to long until she was woken up to her alarm, Allie was meeting Bea at her house to pick her up to take her to the apointment, Bea jumped into the shower, before getting ready she didnt know what to wear, she had layed out 3 diffrent outfits on her bed, she ended up picking her white dugarees with her teal vest, she tide her hair up knowing that she would play with it to distract herself at the appointment, Debbie was already up and dressed, she was sat on the couch with a bowl of cearel watching tv cartoons! nothing else is on in the morning plus Debbie still had her child-like side in her. 

there was a knock on the door but Bea didnt hear it as she was still getting ready, Debbie put her cearel down on the coffee table, backing up towards the door, eyes still glued on the tv she opened the door to Allie stood there but didnt look at her the cartoons emussed Debbie to much to look away. 

Allie - "oh hi, you must be Debbie! Beas daughter!"  
Allie was stunned to see how much Debbie looked like her mum!.... 

Debbie - "yes! and you are?"   
Debbie turned to the friendly womens voice, it was a young blonde women!

Allie - "oh im sorry im Allie? i was picking up your mum to take her to an appointment!"   
Allie smiled to Debbie....

Debbie - "oh! your Allie...sorry come in!...she is still getting ready"   
finally she could put a face to the name, she had met Allie, the women who makes her mum blush!

Allie - "thanks!" 

Allie walked in the house standing next to Debbie, Debbie was just standing there grinning at Allie, she could hear bea in the background. 

Debbie - "sooooo....your the women who makes my mum blush!"   
Debbie couldnt stop giggling....

Allie - "i make ur mum blush? i didnt know that!"   
even Allie started to blush at the fort of Bea blushing...

Debbie - "everytime i say your name she goes red like a beetroot!" 

Debbie - "i know my mum likes you Allie, she is just finding it hard to admit it to herself! i dont care who she is with as long as that person makes her happy!"   
Debbie smiled at Allie but also gave her a "dont fuck with my mum" face...

Allie - "i care alot for your mum Debbie!..."   
Allie had fallen in love with Bea.... all she wanted was to be with her....

Debbie - "good! i will go get her for you"  
Debbie walked of to get her mum...

Allie -"cheers!"   
Allie took a few deep breaths before Bea came out... 

Debbie opened her mums door to find her mum finishing her hair, she looked like herself again.... 

Debbie - "mum!!"  
Debbie stood at the door looking at her mum... 

Bea - "yeh Debbie!"  
Bea was looking at herself in the mirror sorting her hair out.... 

Debbie - "Allies here!!!"   
Debbie stood there grinning at the fact she knew her mum would start blushing again...

Bea - "what!...she is here?!"  
Bea turned to see Debbie grinng at her and like Debbie knew Bea started to blush... 

Debbie - "yep...she is in the living room!"   
Debbie found it so cute that her mum was blushing...

Bea - "ill be right out!"   
Bea turned away to carry on with her hair, her heart Beating fast at Allies name being mentioned... 

Debbie - "and mum!"   
Debbies grin went and turned more serious towards her mum...

Bea - "yeh"   
Bea turned to look at Debbie again to see her looking serious...

Debbie "Allie really likes you mum!..if you want to be with her its okay with me...   
Debbie smiled and went back to the living room.. 

 

Bea smiled like never before....she could hear Debbie and Allie talking in the living room, wondering what they where laughing at Bea left her room sneaking to look round the cornor to see what alllie and Debbie was talking about, they where both sat on the couch watching cartoons both giggling at the tv, it melted Beas heart to see her daughter and Allie like that she could see a little family starting to apper... 

Allie could feel someone looking at her turning round to see Bea, her mouth hit the floor as Bea looked amazing, she was so Beautiful, Allie just wanted to run to her and place her lips on hers, everything about Bea turned Allie to love her more each time.... 

Allie - "Bea...wow!...i mean you look amazing...."  
Allie couldnt take her eyes of Bea they where glued on her, no one else mattered at that moment.... 

Bea - "piss of Allie haha!"   
Bea giggled at Allie.....at that monent she realised she did like Allie more then friends, even maybe loved her...... 

Allie and Bea headed of to Beas appointment.....


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride to Bea's appointment was relatively peaceful, Bea was looking out of the car window mostly watching the scenery as they went past, Allie placed her hand on Bea's leg giving it a little squeeze, Bea wanted to touch Allie, to kiss her she craved Allie. 

Allie - "Bea?..you okay?"   
Allie was worried about Bea, she knew today would be a big deal for her! for Bea to confront her past about Harry would be something Bea would find hard.

Bea - "i'm okay..."   
It startled Bea when Allie put her hand on her leg, but it felt soothing to her!, she didn't want to move Allies hand, she wanted Allies hand there, she even thought about grabbing it and holding it tight.... 

They finally arrived at the building, Bea's heart started racing , she turned ghost white with nerves, she felt sick to her stomach, Bea grabbed Allies hand tight!. 

Bea - "could you...erm come into the waiting room with me...please?"   
Bea was shaking, panicking, her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest! blood rushing to her head, she didn't want anyone judging her, Allie being their made her feel safe in some way...

Allie - "of course i can...Beautiful!"   
Allie couldn't help but call her Beautiful, she was the most Beautiful woman she has ever laid her big blue eyes on, she could see Bea smile when she called her Beautiful, that Beautiful smile, them Beautiful plumped lips of hers, Allie was finding it so hard not to lunge towards Bea and kiss her passionately, but calling Bea Beautiful felt right, like it just slipped of the tongue when she said it.... 

They both walked towards the main doors of the entrance to the building, Bea stood stiff looking towards the doors her feet felt like they had turned to concrete, Allie turned slowly reaching for Bea's hand interlocking there fingers together, Allie guided them both into the building, it was empty inside lots of chairs but nobody in them which was a good thing made Bea feel carm, Allie walked over to the reception near the main doors giving Bea's name in, Bea went to go sit down in the far corner of the room her legs tapping of the floor continuously she couldn't keep herself still she was so restless, Allie grazed her hand over Bea's gently rubbing her thumb over her Bea's fingers, a older blonde woman walked into the waiting room stood there holding a note board smiling towards both Bea and Allie, the woman walked over in there direction Allie stood hugging her the woman, Allie and Bridget where close friends because of Franky. 

Allie - "please look after her Bridget!"   
Allie pulled back from hugging Bridget, she hated how vulnerable Bea was, she loved Bea and would do anything to protect her.....

Bridget - "of course i will Allie!.... hi Bea i'm Bridget!..you ready to come through?"   
Bridget looked at Bea kindly, holding her hand out to guide Bea to the room down the corridor...

Bea - "nodded"   
Bea could tell Bridget smile was genuine, Bea stood to follow her, still handing Allies hands tight, breaking away from her grip....

Allie - "i'll be right here when you get out...Beautiful!...."   
Allie wanted to go in with her, to comfort her, to protect her, to hold her close to her heart! 

Bea entered the room Bridget was holding open, when Bea walked in she could see 2 seats face to face each other with a bookcase next to a large desk in the back of the room, it looked like a room you could relax in, a friendly place where you could speak, but Bea was to stressed to relaxed, Bea sat down in front of Bridget, Bridget was watching Bea's body movement closely!, Bea didn't know what to say there was so much in her mind she didn't even know where to start. 

Bridget - "well Bea, thanks for coming today, i just want you to know that we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, we can take it as so as you like its only are first session today.....so lets start shall we how are you feeling today!"   
Bridget folded her legs, placing the note pad on top clicking her pen whilst writing things down as she was looking at Bea.

Bea - "i'm okay...."   
Bea couldn't even look Bridget in the eyes, she kept her eyes on the clock on the wall, she wanted Allie, she wanted the only person who has ever made her feel safe.

Bridget - "i can sense there is something playing on your mind?" 

Bea - "kind of yeh!...."   
Allie has always been on her mind since that day she first seen her, Allies Beautiful face her big blue caring eyes, her feeling for Allie that she couldn't understand as she has always seen herself as heterosexual. 

Bridget - "would you like to talk about it?" 

Bea - "its about Allie!"   
Bea couldn't help but smile saying Allies name.

Bridget - "what about her"   
Bridget could instantly tell Bea had more feelings for Allie then just friendship!

Bea - "i....errm...i..."   
Emotions and feelings have always been Bea's weak points, and trying to admit it she felt she was going to vomit everywhere with nerves!

Bridget - "you like her?, you have feelings for her?, you love her?!".. 

Bea - "yeh i..think..i..love..her..."   
Tears building up just as be admitted it not just to Bridget but to herself! she loved Allie!

Bridget - "right but whats wrong with that Bea?"   
Bridget was puzzled as Bea hadn't spoke about Harry yet or her past!. 

Bea - "im not gay though i was married for 17 with a man!"   
Bea look straight at the floor the embarrassment. 

Bridget - "i have known a lot of women Bea who have been straight but fell in love with women and they got scared, but you don't need to label yourself Bea, if you love someone for them and not there gender just let yourself and be happy, like i always say...fuck the labels Bea!" 

Bea - "yeh!!!...."   
Bea knew it was time she told Allie the truth about her feels. 

the rest of the session went quite fast they spoke about Allie more and Bea's feelings and how its best to confront them, Bea felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, once Bea left the room she leaned against the wall glazing over to Allie who was sat there still waiting for her like she said she would, the Beautiful blonde was sat there reading a gossip magazine Bea giggled to herself, Bea slowly walked up to Allie standing in front of her watching her blue eyes graze up from the magazine locking her eyes with Bea's. 

Bea - "ready?"....   
Bea held her hand out to Allie, letting her know it was time to go but Allie could tell something was different. 

Bea wanted to tell Allie as she started to understand things better know Bridget explained it better, but she didn't know how! Bea grabbed her phone messaging Debbie Bea needed to be alone with Allie tonight. 

[11:20] - Bea - "hey Debbie could you do me a favor please"   
[11:25] - Debbie - "course mum?"   
[11:30] - Bea - "could you stay at Maxine's tonight?"   
[11:35] - Debbie - "yeh sure! why?..."   
[11:40] - Bea - "does it matter?"   
[11:45] - Debbie - "are you going to get it on with Allie? is that why you want me out the house!?"   
[11:50] - Bea - "see you tomorrow Debbie!"   
[12:00] - Debbie - "hahaha don't go beetroot now! love you see you tomorrow!" 

Bea needed to message Maxine to let her know Debbie would be staying the night she knew Maxine wouldn't mine but she also knew Maxine would be asking a lot of questions.....

[12:04]- Bea - "hey max, is it okay if Debbie stays with you tonight?"   
[12:07] - Maxine - "course! is there something wrong?"   
[12:08] - Bea - ill explain tomorrow!" 

know Bea would be alone all that was left was to tell Allie how she felt about her, Bea was coming up with different suggestions in her head on how to tell Allie, the ride back to Bea's house took longer then she fort it would but she wasnt complaining as it gave Bea more time to think, they got back to Bea's house but Bea didnt want Allie she needed to talk to her, Bea put her hand on top of Allies turning round to face her.

Bea - "dont go!...come inside?...please"   
Bea's heart was going fast, hoping that Allie would come in.

Allie - "course!...."   
Allie shot at the chance to go in the house, she loved spending anytime with Bea.

Bea started to walk up her front path with Allie not to far behind her, Allie liked being behind Bea she got a better look of her plumped ass wobbling just a bit when she walked it was heaven for Allie she wanted to grab Bea's ass with both hands hard, Bea unlocked the front door walking inside holding it open for Allie to enter, as Allie walked in she got that sweet smell of Bea's perfume that she loved do much, Bea walked over to the couch rubbing her hands that where clammy from nerves! she didn't want Allie to knock her back she loved Allie but she had told Allie she wasn't gay, but Bea still had to tell her even if Allie had moved on.

Bea - "Allie....could we talk please!...."   
everything that Bea had been thinking about on the way home about how to tell Allie had gone out of her head she had forgotten everything from nerves

Allie - "yeh course....should i come sit next to you?..."  
Allie started to worry at what Bea wanted to talk about hoping she hadn't pushed her to far with her feelings. 

Allie went to sit down on the couch across from Bea until Bea stopped her!.

Bea - "no!..sit next to me..."   
Bea held her hand out for Allie to come sit next to her.

Allie - "sure!..you okay Bea"   
Allie looked into Bea's brown eyes, her eyes where screaming out pain, fear and lust.

Bea - "listen Allie...i know how you feel for me..."   
Bea's eyes started to fill up, the love her had for Allie she has never had before, all Bea wanted was for Allie to be happy.

Allie - "Bea listen, i know your not gay and i except that! and if i have have upset you i'm sorry...."   
Allie fort she was going to loose Bea, her stomach started to turn, her chest went tight holding back the tears!.

Bea - "Allie!..i'm trying to explain something to you!"  
the longer Bea didn't say anything the faster she wouldn't say anything at all. 

Allie - "okay, sorry...."   
Allie loved it when Bea took control it was sexy as hell to her.

Bea - "like i was saying i know how you feel about me..and..errrm..i..errrm..."   
Bea started to shake from fear as it was getting the best of her.

Allie - "its okay just tell me!"   
Allie placed her hand on Bea's trying to relax her as she could see Bea was having a hard time trying to talk.

Bea - "i care about you!"   
Bea couldn't breath, she looked straight at the floor, she just wanted to run away from the situation.

Allie - "sorry? you care about me?"   
Allies eyes widened with shock! Bea had just admitted to her that she cares about her! she couldn't believe it.

Bea - "ill go make us a coffee.."   
Bea had to carm down, she was starting to panic she practically ran to the kitchen.

Bea stood up and walked over to the kettle to make them a drink placing both of her hands on the counter, taking deep breaths trying to carm herself down, Allie still in shock that Bea carers about her, this was Allies chance, Allie stood up walking to the kitchen standing behind Bea, Allie placed her hands on Bea's waist turning her around to face her, Allie started to stare into Bea brown eyes, but Bea was shaking. 

Allie - "your shaking?"   
Allie's eyes never parted of Bea's it was like she was looking into her soul.

Bea - "its cold"  
Bea wanted to kiss Allie so bad but she couldn't take that first step she was to afraid. 

Allie - "its not cold"   
Allie started to rub Bea's toned arm brushing her way up to Bea's neck placing her hand behind her head. 

Allie pulled Bea closer to her placing her lips on Bea's, it was like the world had stopped, it was better then she had ever imagined, Allie tickled Bea's lips with her tongue getting Bea to open her mouth, Allie started to massage her tongue again Bea's Allie gripped hold of Bea holding her up, Bea let out a small moan sending shivers all over Allie's body before pulling away looking at Bea so passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Allie pulled her lips away, that kiss is what Allie had been craving since the first time she layed eyes on bea, Allie wanted to kiss bea's plumped lips again but didn't know if bea wanted that to happen, Allie stood there waiting for bea to react or say something, but instead bea couldn't help herself and grabbed a hold of the bottom of allies tank top pulling her back towards her crashing her lips against allies, bea ran her fingers threw allies silky blond hair stopping at the bottom of her neck sending shivers threw allies body, Allie backed away for a second to catch her breath, looking down at bea's lips they where red and swollen from the power of the kiss making them more disable, bea turned back around towards the kettle to carry on making the drinks but secretly was smiling at how amazing that kiss was the passion, was overwhelming, harry never showed bea any kind of kindness he just use to take what he wanted it was different with Allie, Allie stepped close to bea pushing her pelvis against bea's plumped ass bushing her breasts on bea's back, Allie lifted her hand up moving bea's red curly hair to the side revealing bea's bare neck, it looked so delicious to Allie she just had to nibble on it bea started to breath heavier, a hot pulling sensation happening down her pants, but even tough she was enjoying it so much she didn't want it too lead any future, she wasn't ready for that yet bea grabbed allies hand pulling it away so she could turn around to face Allie. 

Allie - "im sorry bea...i didn't mean to pressure you!"   
Allie backed away from bea, she had just got her and didn't want to push her away already....

bea - "oh no Allie, you didn't, i was enjoying it!, but im just not ready for..you no...sex!, im sorry!"   
bea did want Allie sexually but she just couldn't do it right then, the embarrassment shown all over her face.

Allie - "there is nothing for you to apologist for bea!, i completely understand, im just happy being near you, kissing you, holding you close to me, we don't have to rush anything!"  
Allie placed her hands on bea's face looking deeply into her eyes, she would do anything for bea. 

bea had a smile that could light up the room when Allie said that, she had never been so happy as she was in that moment, tears started to fall down her face, she didn't understand why anyone would want to be with her! for years harry always told her she wasn't worth it and no one would ever want her!. 

Allie - "bea why you crying?..whats wrong baby?"  
Allie started to worry about bea, bea was like a delicate flower and needed to be taken care of. 

bea - "its nothing"   
bea had been made to feel weak with harry for 17 years it was a normal thing for her to bottle things up.

Allie - "bea..i want to know please" 

bea - "i was just thinking about what harry use to always say to me...   
a flood of tears started streaming down beas face.

Allie - "why what did he use to say to you?"   
Allie held bea close to her.

bea - "that's im worthless and nobody wants me..and with you being so loving to me, it just made me remember."   
bea believed harry when he use to say it.

Allie - "bea listen to me, that nob was just hurting you because he was a bully, your not worthless, your amazing and as for nobody wants you!, that's total bullshit because i want you more than what you think, more then i have wanted anyone"   
Allie was so hurt but also so angry, how could bea think he was right Allie couldn't believe she was with someone so beautiful, harry was just a nob.

bea - "really?"   
bea was shocked!.

Allie - "i wouldn't lie to you baby..i..love..you bea so much, i couldn't think of my life without you in it.."   
Allie looked deeply into bea's eyes. 

bea - "you love me?"   
Allie- "yes bea, i love you"   
bea - "i...love you too Allie.." 

 

Allie kissed bea with so much passion like it was the end of the world, everything around them left all the things bea had ever gone through left, it was just them to souls together holding each other tight as there lips never parted, Allie had never met anyone like bea before she was her world and nobody would ever come close to that. 

time was getting on without them even noticing they where both snuggled up on the couch with a blanket watching a horror movie, every time bea got scared she would hide her head in Allie neck laughing because she didn't like scary films, but Allie loved there relationship already they where a cute couple, Allie checked the time after the film finished, bea had just gone to the toilet as she didn't want to go whilst the film was on, Allie collected her phone of the coffee table and put her shoes on ready to go home as she didn't want to bother bea all night, bea walked in to the living room to see Allie stood near the front door looking like she was leaving.

bea - "where you off to?"  
bea didn't want Allie to go this was the first time she has felt so strong for someone.

Allie - "back to my flat so you can go bed"   
Allie would have loved to stay to keep bea in her arms all night, but she didn't want to push bea.

bea - "oh...okay"   
bea gave Allie a fake smile she didn't want to make herself look clingy towards Allie.

Allie - "i just didn't want to bother you with my presence all night"   
Allie could tell bea was giving her a fake smile, bea was so cute to Allie.

bea - "what you on about?..i want you here..Debbie is even staying out so we can be alone together!"   
Allie - "you want me to stay?..really?..im not bothering you?"

bea - "course not Allie!..i want you in my bed with me!"   
bea had a little twinkle in her eye!..

Allie - "well if you put it like that..ha!..you don't have to ask twice"   
Allie kicked her shoes off immediately walking towards bea.

bea - "good!..come on then beautiful lets go to bed!..i want to hold you all night!"   
bea held her hand out for Allie to take leading her into the bedroom...

bea held Allie all night stroking her golden blonde hair, looking into her big blue eyes it was perfect, bea couldn't have asked for a better night with her "girlfriend", they spoke a lot that night about bea's past and young Debbie, Allie hated seeing bea upset when she spoke about harry, it killed her but she also smiled when bea smoke about Debbie, she could tell bea was a loving mother but someone hurting her girl that was something Allie didn't take kindly to, they kissed and cuddled till sunrise bea wished everyday would be so perfect like it was right then. 

bea woke to Allie snuggled in behind her arms wrapped around bea's waist tight, her breath tickling the back of bea's neck it was the first time bea had woke up with a huge smile on her face she was so happy, brushing allies hand of from around her waist sitting up on the bed she placed her bare feet on the cold floor sending a shock through her body, she stood up walking towards the bedroom door before turning around to look at the godless lying in her bed in bea's nightwear, bea headed to the kitchen going to make Allie breakfast in bed Allie woke to the smell of bacon and eggs her eyes still blurry as she was still half asleep, stretching from the best sleep she has had she heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep still, bea walked in the room to see Allie still asleep walking round to her side of the bed she sat down placing allies breakfast on the floor, she lent over placing a kiss on allies forehead Allie opened her eyes to bea sat there. 

bea - "hey" 

Allie - "hey to you to" 

bea - "your so beautiful when your asleep" 

Allie - "shut up, your make me all embarrassed" 

bea - "i made you breakfast if your hungry?" 

Allie - "starving" 

bea bent over to grab allies breakfast of the floor but what bea didn't notice that her underwear was showing at the top of her night bottoms, Allie pulled beas underwear twinging the fabric against beas back, bea shot up in pure amazement of what Allie had just done turning around Allie was giggling into the pillow bea was not having that, bea lunged at Allie placing herself on top of her sitting up looking down at Allie the view couldn't have been more perfect for them both Allie looked up to bea sat on top of her, beas perfect breasts practically in her face Allie started to get a hot tingeing feeling at her crotch she could feel herself getting wetter the longer, bea lent down placing there lips together her hands roaming around allies body Allie grabbed beas ass with both hand squeezing her firm ass tight, sending bea to moan making allies lust worse. 

Debbie had just got home from staying at marines to hear strange noises coming from her mums room, Debbie had completely forgotten Allie was going round to the house without thinking she barged into her mums room to find her mum and Allie making out on the bed, Debbie's face went red raw bea and allies eyes shot towards the bedroom door to see young Debbie stood there, Debbie shot out of the room running to her room in complete embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Debbie sat on her bed placing her head in her hands couldn't believe at what she saw, not that she hated her mum for being with Allie, the fort of her embarrassing them both made Debbie feel even worse, bea jumped of Allie to go follow Debbie the way she ran out of the room worried bea like she was discussed with what she had seen, Allie didn't know wither to leave or stay but deasided to leave and let bea and Debbie talk in Private, bea stood outside Debbie's door tapping gently so let Debbie know she was going to come in the room, opening the door she found Debbie laying down covering her face , bea didn't know what to say other then "sorry" to the younger smith bea, lent down next to Debbie's bed placing her hand on the top of Debbie's head stroking her hair, Debbie removed her hands from her face to look at her mum she could see in her mums eyes she was worried about her, Debbie sat up to talk to her mum but then seeing Allie walk past the door leaving she knew she had just fucked things up for her mum, tears started to roll down her face bea started to worry more at her daughter crying. 

bea - "im sorry Debbie,...i didn't mean to upset you"   
beas eyes building up with tears.

Debbie - "what!...you have nothing to be sorry for!,.. its me that should be sorry..and whats worse i made allie leave because of it!"   
looking away from her mum..she knew she had hurt her...

bea - "what she left?"   
bea turned her head to look behind her...hoping Allie would be okay..

Debbie "yeh about 5 minutes ago...im sorry mum"   
still looking down tears falling on to Debbie's legs...

bea - "Debbie its fine ill go see her later...   
bea lifted Debbie's face up towards her giving her a smile....

both bea and Debbie sat there talking for the next hour, bea trying to make Debbie feel better as she kept beating herself up over what had happened, after they finished talking and Debbie was feeling much better she deasided to go to her friends house for a couple of hours giving bea the chance to find Allie and talk to her, bea went to allies work first to check there as that the only place she knows where Allie would be, as she got closer to the shops she seen Allie stood there with another woman, Allie didn't know bea was watching her as the woman she was talking to was the waitress from the cafe across the road that had been asking Allie for her number, the girl pushed herself up again allies body placing her hands on her cheeks, beas stomach started to turn rapedly at the sight she was seeing. she wanted to walk over to see what the hell was happening but fort it would be best to sit this one out and see what happens, but she was so hurt by Allie letting this woman be so close to her like this after not long leaving beas bed. 

the woman was still brushed up against Allie her hand still on her face, she started to lean forward placing her lips on allies, but Allie didn't push her away instead Allie kissed her back. bea couldn't take it any longer she being made a fool out of after everything bea has told her she trusted Allie she even loved her, bea walked over to Allie pushing the girl away from Allie turning to face the young blonde who she had told that she loved not only a few hours ago, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably Allie was stunned to see bea stood right there in front of her crying she knew, bea had seen her kissing another woman bea couldn't say anything to Allie she just stood there shaking with anger and pain feeling like someone has ripped her heart out and stepped on it, she was about to walk away until Allie grabbed her arm trying to pull bea back, but with bea being so hurt she spun around slapping Allie cross the cheek, Allie fell to the floor looking up at bea knowing she had fucked up all she wanted to say was sorry but knew that it would just make things worse, bea couldn't believe she hit Allie she was turning out like harry and that scared the living shit out of her she turned and ran and ran till she reached her home but couldn't enter. 

instead she headed to Maxine's house as it was there days of, bea stood there her hand stinging from slapping Allie, her heart torn into a million peaces but still hated herself for hurting the only woman she has and ever will have loved, she knocked on the door waiting for Maxine to answer tears still rolling down her face Maxine stood there looking at bea her eyes red and puffy from crying, bea was shaking Maxine grabbed bea pulling her inside the house not understanding what has happened and then right there bea fell to the floor breaking down Maxine looking at her she bent down trying to comfort her best friend, it took bea a while to explain what had happened that morning as every time she mentioned allies name she cried more, Maxine was pissed with the blonde for cheating on bea already, Debbie would be home soon and would get worried when her mum wasn't there, Maxine went to go collect Debbie from beas house and some of beas things but then to find the young blonde that had broken her best mates heart sat at her doorstep, even though she was so angry with Allie she couldn't have a go at her as it would make things worse, Allie noticed Maxine walking over to her.

Maxine - "Allie!..."   
looking down at Allie...

Allie - "Maxine"   
Allie was waiting for Maxine to say something but didn't instead gave her a friendly smile...

Maxine - "what you doing here Allie?"   
if Debbie would see Allie here it would just make things worse...

Allie - "i need to see bea!"  
Allie stood hoping Maxine would tell her where bea is.... 

Maxine - "beas not here Allie" 

Allie - "where is she? i need to explain things to her!.. to tell her im sorry"   
Allie staring to beg to Maxine not caring if she looked desperate....

Maxine - "she is staying at mine for a bit!... and i think you need to give her some space right now Hun!..she is in a bad way!" 

Allie - "please...just tell her im sorry and i love her!"   
tears dripping from her eyes..

Maxine - "okay ill tell her but that's all i can do..."   
Maxine placed her hand on allies shoulder rubbing it gently....

Maxine watched Allie walk away bringing her sleeve from her jacket wiping her face from the tears that fell down her cheeks before putting her hood up walking down the street, Maxine walked into beas house grabbing bea some clothes and accessories whilst she was staying at Maxine's, not long after Maxine had finished Debbie walked in to find bags near the front door she stood there in shock at what was happening. 

debbie - "mum?...mum?" 

maxine - "hey debbie"   
maxine popped around the corner from beas room smiling at debbie....

debbie - "wheres mum?..whats happening?...why are you packing her things?" 

maxine - "i cant explain the reasons love, you need to talk to your mum...you are both living with me for a while!" 

debbie - "what why?" 

maxine - "debbie please, just go pack some clothes and things you will need"   
maxine needed to get back to bea as soon as she could she wasn't in a good way before she left....

debbie couldn't help but think it was something she had done!..hoping her mum was okay it didn't take her long to pack her things meeting maxine in the living room, they started to pack all the bags in the car none of them realizing allie was stood across the street watching them. each bag they packed in Maxine's car killed allie a little bit more, she had fucked up the only good thing in her life all allie wanted to do is talk to bea to explain, but she couldn't she had made sure allie couldn't find her, but that wasn't going to stop her she would search high and low for her queen, once maxine and debbie arrived at what was going to be there new home foe a while debbie rushed inside, finding her mum in Maxine's garden she was sat on the floor with a bottle of vodka between her legs half had already been consumed, maxine stood next to debbie pacing her arm around her. 

maxine - "just be patient with her debbie" 

debbie started to walk of to her mum each step she took she could hear her mum crying louder, she sat down next to her mum placing her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around her mums bea held on to debbie tight. tears falling down her mums face debbie had never seen her mum in this state even with her dads abuse for years. 

debbie - "mum?" 

bea - "hmm.." 

debbie - "whats happened?...and don't lie to me" 

bea - "its....over" 

debbie - "you and allie?" 

bea - "yes" 

debbie - "because of me isn't it.." 

bea - "no debbie not because of you!" 

debbie - "must be a reason?" 

bea - "she....she....i cant talk about it right now debbie" 

debbie - "did she hit you?" 

bea - "no..kinda wish she did though wouldn't hurt as much.." 

debbie -"that's the booze talking.." 

bea - "its not...im hardly drunk" 

debbie - "im gonna go ask allie whats happened!" 

bea - "NO!...i don't want you talking to her!"

debbie - "why?...i don't understand mum!" 

bea - "debbie,..just leave it" 

debbie - "no im not having you like this without an explanation!" 

bea - "she cheated on me... okay!...she didn't want me anymore!"

debbie - "WHAT!..when?" 

bea - "when you left for school i went to go look for her at her work, and i found her with another woman!" 

debbie - "BITCH!...im gonna kill her" 

bea - "LANGUAGE!..and no your not, even though she has hurt me so much i still love her and care for her!" 

debbie - "okay mum..." 

debbie walked into the house making it look like she was going to get a drink, seeing maxine headed outside to talk to bea seeing her mum wrap her arms around maxine and break down like that pissed the younger smith more, quietly she exited maxine's house heading straight for the shopping center to find allie, once getting there she saw allie sat on a kerb, debbie wanted to run over and punch her, but she liked allie and knew there was more to this then what her mum has seen, allie heard someone walking towards her lifting her head up she locked eyes with the younger smith, debbie sat next to her still pissed but calmly started to talk.... 

allie - "debbie...." 

debbie - "allie!" 

allie - "im so sorry debbie!" 

debbie - "it isn't me you should be saying that too is it!"

allie - "no...but she moved..." 

debbie - "i know but can help you out!" 

allie - "you would do that for me?" 

debbie - "no!..for my mum i will do anything to make my mum happy...i just want too know one thing?" 

allie - "anything!"

debbie - "why...why did you cheat on my mum!"

allie - "to be totally honest i was scared" 

debbie - "i don't understand?...what was you scared of?" 

allie - "i know your mum can do a hell of a lot better then me...i love her so much debbie...but i was scared i was going to loose her!" 

debbie - "well i cant say you will be able to sort your mess out....but you can try...she loves you allie more then what you think.." 

allie - "i know...i know" 

maxine has headed of too work to give bea some space even though it was her day off, bea was still sat outside know drunk but she just wanted the pain to go away as it was till hurting, bea desided to go for a walk try and clear her head stumbling out the house, bea was not looking where she was going. she bumped into a women walking past her bea fell to the floor, her vision blurry she seen a brunette with tattoos reach her hand out to help bea get up, the women looking at bea realised she has met before. 

women - "haven't i seen you before" 

bea - "i don't think so" 

women - "you look like somebody i have met before..." 

bea - "errm...i think you got me missed up with someone." 

women - "must be!" 

as the women started to walk away her phone started to ring answering it, she mentioned allies name bea being drunk spun round looking at the women,! she knew who she was!....it was allies boss!...the women noticed bea staring at her. her eyes widened when she said allies name ending the call she walked back towards bea.... 

women - "i remember you!....your novaks girl" 

bea - "NO!..we split actually" 

women - "oh bummer!...im franky" 

bea - "im bea!" 

franky - "bea ha.. that's brutal..i like "RED" better. 

bea - "what ever"

franky - "all i can say red is that you look like shit!" 

bea - "well getting your heart broken hurts uno!" 

franky - "where you off to" 

bea - "anywhere to forget and stop this heart ache!" 

franky - "i might have something to help with that red" 

franky walked right up to bea so there was no space between them both, reaching in to her bra pulling out a small bad with white power inside it, pushing it in to beas jeans pockets. 

franky - "you want to forget red!...this stuff will make you feel like your flying!...you need anymore come see me" 

franky winked at bea before heading of in the other direction bea didn't know what to do, she has never taken drugs before but she did want to forget, heading to her house and not to maxine's as she didn't want to be found she entered the smell of allies perfume still in the air, everywhere she looked she seen allie the night before, in the kitchen when they first kissed in the living room snuggling up watching a film, she walked towards her bedroom looking in at her bed the sheets still messed up, bea fell against the wall sliding down hitting the floor tears streaming out of her face, she felt like she couldn't breath it hurt so bad she was grateful debbie wasn't at home to see her like this. eventually she got up making her way to the couch sitting there looking at a photo of debbie on the wall she reached inside her pocked pulling out the bag of white powder not knowing what drug it was she assumed it was cocaine, purring the content on the coffee table she made 3 lines with her bank card before rolling up a $10 dollar bill. she lent down to the floor bending over as she put the rolled up money note inside her nose, sniffing up the first line, at first there was nothing but then all of sudden a rush came over her body her eyes widened her heart beat going faster, she felt better, stronger even, bea then sniffed another line leaving one left she was high as a kite sitting back on the couch tilting her head back looking up at the ceiling she had never felt better. 

debbie took allie to maxine house to go talk to her mum but no one was there bea had left debbie a note saying, "she has gone for a few hours", both allie and debbie was worried as bea wasn't in any state of mind to be alone, they come up with a plan debbie would go to the salon to see if maxine knew where she was and allie would go to beas house both running out the door in search of bea. allie ran as fast as she could not stopping once hoping bea hadn't done anything stupid when she got to the house fighting to catch her breath, she could see the house lights where on. running to the front door which was already open allie slowly walked in bea was still on the couch her head tilted back, allies heart dropped rushing to bea to check she was alive grabbing her face in her hands bea was to high to even notice anyone was there, she started giggling uncontrollably not making much sense of anything allie turned to look at what was in front of bea she knew automatically it was cocaine it was one of her known drugs she use to take, turning back to slapping her face trying to snap her out of the high nothing was working. 

allie - "bea"...bea....can you hear me baby!" 

bea - "{giggling} 

allie - "bea where did you get this from?" 

bea - "your nice friend!" 

allie - "what nice friend!....bea!...what nice friend" 

bea - "FRANKY!" 

allie wanted to kill franky... but that had to wait she needed to get bea her queen sorted out picking her up of the couch wrapping her arms around bea she walked her to the bathroom....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my Instagram guys 
> 
> rake_underbellyrazor_wentworth


	9. Chapter 9

allie sat bea down on the side of the bath as she lent over to take beas shoes off until she heard beas mobile going off in the living room remembering debbie would still be looking for her mum, allie got back up walking in the living room grabbing the phone instantly. 

debbie - " MUM,MUM...YOU OKAY??...WHERE ARE YOU!" 

allie - "debbie its allie!" 

debbie - "allie where is she??..is she okay..where are you?" 

allie - "im at your house,!" 

debbie - "stay there im on my way!" 

allie - "no debbie, your mum is drunk ill stay with her!" 

debbie - "is she okay though?" 

allie - "yeh debbie she is fine, i will call you later" 

allie put the phone down on the side before heading back to the bathroom to bea, but bea was gone she wasn't sat where allie left her allie frantically running back to the living room to see if she had gone in there still no sign of her, allie went in to what looked like to be Debbie's room she wasn't in there hearing the front door open she ran back into the living room the door was wide open running outside, see seen bea stumbling down the path towards the road bea was high not knowing where she was going allie ran towards bea trying to stop her going any further but it was too late as soon as bea walked on the road a car hit her flying into the side of the road allie screamed running she feel to the floor pulling beas lifeless body towards her chest, the driver of the car got out he had a head wound but it wasn't too bad allie screaming as bea was bleeding from her nose turned to the man. 

"call a FUCKING! ambulance" tears falling from her face like a waterfall. 

it took 10 minutes for the ambulance to arrive allie still holding on to bea not letting her go holding her tight she sat there talking to bea trying to get her to wake up beas breathing was getting slower, once in the ambulance allie couldn't stop asking the paramedics if she would be okay but she knew she wasn't good allie picked up her phone ringing young debbie. 

"debbie its allie?" trying to control her crying.. 

"allie you okay? is mum okay?" 

debbie your mum got hit by a car?" 

"WHAT!..how?" 

"she was drunk and walked onto the road!..i tried to stop her but i was too late!"

"me and maxine will meet you at the hospital!" 

bea was sent straight to recuse wires and tubes all over her body helping her to breath as she couldn't on her own she had been sent for a CT scan the doctors waiting for the results allie, debbie and maxine was sat in the family room waiting to hear anything even after everything debbie held allies hand tight she knew her mum loved her and it was not the time to be pointing fingers, it had been 4 hours and still nothing the doctors had only just got the results from the scan bea had 4 broken ribs a broken leg a collapsed lung her hand was broken but they where all fixable that wasn't a concern it was beas head they where worried about looking at the scan bea had a massive bleed on the brain it wasn't looking good for the older woman, they would have to operate to take the pressure but it was 50/50 on if she would live or not a young nurse walked into the room telling the 3 woman sat there about bea allie broke down with debbie maxine couldn't believe it it wasn't to long ago her was talking to her best friend, bea was in surgery for 8 hours trying to take the pressure but it want successful bea had been put in a indused coma until her family felt it was right to pull the plug. 

maxine went in first the sight of all the tubes and wires hit her hard sitting down next to bea holding her hand making sure bea knew she was loved and she will never be forgotten maxine stood placing a kiss on beas head before walking out, letting young debbie go to her mum she ran over falling on the bottom of the bed crying hysterically it wouldn't be too long until her mum would be gone out of her life, all debbie could do is kiss her mum on the check before saying "i love you to the moon and back mum" and running out the room allie was the last to go see bea stood at the door listening to the sound of the machines keeping her alive allie walked over to her placing her hand on her cheek genitally rubbing her thumb over her tears falling down her cheek allie knew it was her fault, allie bent down placing a soft kiss on beas lips whispering "i love you beautiful girl!" allie left the room finding debbie sat on the floor cuddling her legs allie bent over pulling debbie up rapping her arms around her before the doctors went it beas room to turn all the machines of allie and debbie could hear beas life slipping away each second until nothing no sound just quite until the doctors checked the time and pronounced her death at 4.19am....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last guys...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone enjoys this story please comment and like , if anyone would like another chapter please let me know.


End file.
